


I've Been Losing You

by pornell_fangirl



Category: NCIS
Genre: Death-Fic, M/M, song-fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-05
Updated: 2013-02-05
Packaged: 2017-11-28 08:30:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/672362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pornell_fangirl/pseuds/pornell_fangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Everything is slipping away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I've Been Losing You

**Author's Note:**

> I ummed and ahhed about posting this one. It really is a love it or hate it fic.
> 
> I own nothing. The characters belong to DPB et al and the song is a-ha's.

Thunder crashed. As lightning lit the room, he looked into the other man's eyes. They no longer seemed green. Something nagged in the back of his head. 'The rain didn't do that.'

Slowly, his gaze drifted down to his own hand and the gun held in it. He put the gun on the bedside table with a start. He didn't want to use it. Again the voice in his head. 'It wasn't the rain.' But he could've sworn it wasn't him either.

He wished the other man would tell him what to do, but he seemed reluctant to talk right now. Not like earlier when they'd been screaming at each other. He could still hear the other man in his head, almost hissing every 's' like a... like a... snake.

Lightning flashed again and he glimpsed himself in the mirror. He'd thought he was unbreakable, but in the half light, all he could see was half a man, a ghost of what he once was. His skin almost as light as his silver hair.

The voice came back again. 'It wasn't the rain. The rain made no difference. Run away!'

Instead he turned to the other man, suddenly realising. It was him! He'd washed the colour from his eyes. The beautiful green now long gone.

He wanted to be caught, to be punished. He wasn't going to run away.

Slowly, he reached into the nightstand and pulled out the pen and paper. Quickly he scribbled a note and carefully folded it.

Lying down, he placed the paper on his chest. With one hand, he reached out to hold that of the other man. With his other, he reached for his gun and opened his mouth.

* * * * *

When neither his boss, Leroy Jethro Gibbs, nor his partner, Anthony DiNozzo turned up for work the next day, Agent Timothy McGee went looking for them. Something was niggling in his gut. They would've called in. They should've called in.

He tried Tony's apartment first as it was closer. There was no sign of Tony or his car. Arriving at Gibbs' house, he wasn't surprised to see Tony's car parked next to Gibbs' in the driveway. They thought he didn't know, but Tim McGee wasn't as green as his nickname suggested.

He knocked, but when there was no answer, he tried the door, not at all shocked to find it unlocked. Everyone who knew Gibbs, knew he never locked the door.

Still, something didn't seem right. There was an eerie silence in the house. Without thinking, he drew his gun.

Carefully he checked the ground floor. Nothing. Then he opened the door to the basement. He'd heard takes of his boss getting drunk and falling asleep under the boat he was building.

Finding nothing there either, he made his way up the stairs. That was when the smell hit him. It was one he knew well. Blood.

Raising his gun, he raced to the master bedroom, opened the door and promptly brought up his breakfast.

His mind foggy, he backed out, pulled out his phone and pressed a speed dial. When the call was answered, he simply said, "Gibbs' house. Now." and dropped the phone before huddling into a corner.

Twenty minutes later, that was where Dr Mallard found him. Staring numbly at his shoes.

As soon as the kindly ME saw McGee, he knew what he would find in the bedroom.

He made his way into the room gingerly, so as not to disturb evidence. His mind went into ME mode, seeing two recently deceased victims instead of his best friend and his friend's young lover.

He placed a call to Director Vance who would send another team. Then, pulling on surgical gloves he picked up the note on Gibbs' chest.

'Dearest, beloved, Tony.

I have lost my way. I've been losing you. But now, I will be loving you forever.

I'm so sorry, my love.

Jet.


End file.
